The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery, and more particularly to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency electrical energy to treat tissue in regions of the spine. The present invention is particularly suited for the treatment of herniated discs and other disorders of intervertebral discs. This invention also relates to treatment of an intervertebral disc by guiding an electrosurgical probe to a target site within an intervertebral disc.
The major causes of persistent, often disabling, back pain are disruption of the disc annulus, chronic inflammation of the disc (e.g., herniation), or relative instability of the vertebral bodies surrounding a given disc, such as the instability that often occurs due to a degenerative disease. Spinal discs mainly function to cushion and tether the vertebrae, providing flexibility and stability to the patient's spine. Spinal discs comprise a central hydrophilic cushion, the nucleus pulposus, surrounded by a multi-layered ligament, the annulus fibrosus. As discs degenerate, they lose their water content and height, bringing vertebrae closer together. This results in a weakening of the shock absorption properties of the disc and a narrowing of the nerve openings in the sides of the spine which may lead to pinching of the nerve root. This disc degeneration can cause back and leg pain. Weakness in the annulus fibrosus of degenerative discs, or disc injury, can allow fragments of the nucleus pulposus to migrate from within the disc into the annulus fibrosus or the spinal canal. Displaced annulus fibrosus, or protrusion of the nucleus pulposus, e.g., herniation, may impinge on spinal nerves or nerve roots. The mere proximity of the nucleus pulposus or a damaged annulus to a nerve can cause direct pressure against the nerve, resulting in pain and sensory and motor deficit.
Often, inflammation from disc herniation can be treated successfully by non-surgical means, such as rest, therapeutic exercise, oral anti-inflammatory medications or epidural injection of corticosteroids. In some cases, the disc tissue is irreparably damaged, thereby necessitating removal of a portion of the disc or the entire disc to eliminate the source of inflammation and pressure. In more severe cases, the adjacent vertebral bodies must be stabilized following excision of the disc material to avoid recurrence of the disabling back pain. One approach to stabilizing the vertebrae, termed spinal fusion, is to insert an interbody graft or implant into the space vacated by the degenerative disc. In this procedure, a small amount of bone may be grafted and packed into the implants. This allows the bone to grow through and around the implant, fusing the vertebral bodies and preventing reoccurrence of the symptoms.
Until recently, spinal discectomy and fusion procedures resulted in major operations and traumatic dissection of muscle and bone removal or bone fusion. To overcome the disadvantages of traditional traumatic spine surgery, minimally invasive spine surgery was developed. In endoscopic spinal procedures, the spinal canal is not violated and therefore epidural bleeding with ensuring scarring is minimized or completely avoided. In addition, the risk of instability from ligament and bone removal is generally lower in endoscopic procedures than with open discectomy. Further, more rapid rehabilitation facilitates faster recovery and return to work.
Minimally invasive techniques for the treatment of spinal diseases or disorders include chemonucleolysis, laser techniques and mechanical techniques. These procedures generally require the surgeon to form a passage or operating corridor from the external surface of the patient to the spinal disc(s) for passage of surgical instruments, implants and the like. Typically, the formation of this operating corridor requires the removal of soft tissue, muscle or other types of tissue depending on the procedure (i.e., laparascopic, thoracoscopic, arthroscopic, back, etc.). This tissue is usually removed with mechanical instruments, such as pituitary rongeurs, curettes, graspers, cutters, drills, microdebriders and the like. Unfortunately, these mechanical instruments greatly lengthen and increase the complexity of the procedure. In addition, these instruments might sever blood vessels within this tissue, usually causing profuse bleeding that obstructs the surgeon's view of the target site.
Once the operating corridor is established, the nerve root is retracted and a portion or all of the disc is removed with mechanical instruments, such as a pituitary rongeur. In addition to the above problems with mechanical instruments, there are serious concerns because these instruments are not precise, and it is often difficult, during the procedure, to differentiate between the target disc tissue, and other structures within the spine, such as bone, cartilage, ligaments, nerves and non-target tissue. Thus, the surgeon must be extremely careful to minimize damage to the cartilage and bone within the spine, and to avoid damaging nerves, such as the spinal nerves and the dura mater surrounding the spinal cord.
Lasers were initially considered ideal for spine surgery because lasers ablate or vaporize tissue with heat, which also acts to cauterize and seal the small blood vessels in the tissue. Unfortunately, lasers are both expensive and somewhat tedious to use in these procedures. Another disadvantage with lasers is the difficulty in judging the depth of tissue ablation. Since the surgeon generally points and shoots the laser without contacting the tissue, he or she does not receive any tactile feedback to judge how deeply the laser is cutting. Because healthy tissue, bones, ligaments and spinal nerves often lie within close proximity of the spinal disc, it is essential to maintain a minimum depth of tissue damage, which cannot always be ensured with a laser.
Monopolar and bipolar radiofrequency devices have been used in limited roles in spine surgery, such as to cauterize severed vessels to improve visualization.
Monopolar devices, however, suffer from the disadvantage that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient's body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient's body. In addition, since the defined path through the patient's body has a relatively high impedance (because of the large resistance or resistivity of the patient's body), large voltage differences must typically be applied between the return and active electrodes in order to generate a current suitable for ablation or cutting of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along body paths having less impedance than the defined electrical path, which will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying surrounding tissue or neighboring peripheral nerves.
There is a need for an apparatus or system including an electrosurgical instrument, such as a catheter or probe, wherein the instrument can be introduced into an intervertebral disc during an endoscopic procedure, and the distal portion of the instrument can be guided to a target site within the disc, wherein the target site can be treated with minimal or no damage to surrounding, non-target tissue. The instant invention provides such an electrosurgical system and methods for treating tissue by a cool ablation mechanism involving generation of a plasma in the presence of an electrically conductive fluid and molecular dissociation of tissue components, as is described in enabling detail hereinbelow.